


A little Different

by Deniera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dungeon, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: Greyshire Grotto doesn't sit well with Prompto, and an exhausting day turns into an unexpectedly exhausting night.Luckily Ignis is there.





	A little Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Femme requested a drabble about nightmares and comforting and apparently I have no discipline; this turned out longer than I expected. 
> 
> Not beta read.

 

 

There are certain physical traits Prompto doesn't like to think about too much.

They had been in Greyshire Grotto, the ice-covered cave Talcott had mentioned along with the rumor of it containing one of the royal arms - of course Noctis had been keen to go and take a look.

And except for the creepy Naga incidence everything had gone smoothly. It had perhaps been a little cold, Gladio complaining between sneezes while shivering violently, same as Noct and Ignis, but all of them had made it out unharmed and in one piece, healthy and chipper - until they had returned back to Lestallum and gone to bed.

Prompto is aware that, in some aspects, he is a little different from his friends, but usually he is quite good at pushing these things far, far away from him. A whole day spend in the grotto however makes it difficult to keep his distance.

So when he falls asleep this night, it's not into the usual, dreamless exhaustion that comes with being out and about all day. This night, he dreams of gleaming-blue, otherworldly cold surrounding him, of his friends slowly turning into ice while they look at him and ask why he isn't freezing at all.

He dreams of the starscourge burning through his veins, of the daemon hissing into his ear, _My Baby_ , of getting dragged away from his friends while he watches them slowly dying when he isn't even remotely cold, of the horror coiling in his chest as he sees his skin turning black and Noctis stop breathing.

Prompto jolts upright in the bed, breathing heavy while he sobs, disorientated, tears streaming down his face. He hastily looks around, cold sweat on his skin, until he sees Noct in the other bed with Gladio.

He scrambles out of bed, tangling up in the sheets and almost falling in his panic, until he is on the floor next to Noct, tentatively laying one hand to his chest.

Noctis' breath is deep and steady. Prompto sobs and then nearly collapses right where he sits in relief.

"Prompto." Ignis' careful whisper makes him whip his head around. He can pin-point the exact moment Ignis sees the tears on his face.

Within a second he is out of bed crouching next to Prompto, holding him in a weird half hug, worry clear on his face.

"What happened?" he whispers, little more than an exhale.

Prompto shakes his head and is suddenly embarrassed. It had just been a dream. Nothing had happened.

Ignis, as always, is sharper than Prompto occasionally likes him to be. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asks.

Prompto wants to say no, but just thinking about it, this feeling of terror, makes him choke up again.

Ignis pulls him close and just holds him for a minute, until Prompto softly shakes his head and rasps out, "Let's go back to bed." It is late and he is exhausted.

They get up and back under the sheets, where Prompto makes a soft sound of surprise as Ignis' arms close around him once again and he is pulled close against his warm body.

Prompto feels himself relax gradually, eyes growing heavy. Tiredness is getting the better of him, but he is a little afraid of falling asleep again so soon without knowing what might await him.

Ignis seems to sense his attempts at staying awake.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he whispers next to Promptos ear, the warm breath over his skin making Prompto shiver.

He sighs. Explaining why all of it had hit him so hard would require an awful lot more explaining after that. He'd rather not.

"You were all dead", he whispers weakly. That had been, in all honesty, the most horrible part.

Ignis tightens his hug around him. He says nothing for a while, and then smiles down at Prompto. "That is very unlikely to happen," is all he says and Prompto huffs at that.

"I'm serious." Ignis voice is soft and calming. He still embraces Prompto. "Look how far we have come until now. We have managed fantastically so far, and there is no reason to think that might change."

Prompto hides in Ignis neck.

"All of us are very capable," Ignis whispers into his ear again, "don't you agree?"

The cheekiness in Igni's voice makes Prompto smile against the sensitive skin against his face. Yeah, hard to argue with that. Capable is a good description for them.

He feels Ignis hand stroking his hair softly, the other hand still around Prompto's body and resting on the small of his back. He is going to wake up sweaty, he already knows it, but for now he doesn't mind.

Under Ignis' caress Prompto falls slowly back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
